


Tradley Reunited - Part 3 (Connor's Birthday 2015)

by sir_red



Series: The Vamps - Under New Management [3]
Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Tawse, kissing boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to Connor Ball for his birthday… (which I imagine from his perspective would be a pretty shitty birthday present but ay, we love him anyway) xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradley Reunited - Part 3 (Connor's Birthday 2015)

Thus it was that Tristan Vance Evans III found himself with two of the prettiest boys on earth - Brad Simpson and Connor Ball - both happily encouraging him to spank them. 

“But what I did was fucked,” Tristan said miserably, his guilt twisting his stomach like a pretzel, “I basically set you two up just so I could see Joe thrash you.”

Prior to the inconvenient reemergence of his conscience Tristan had indeed set up the two boys - Connor and Brad - to be found with a large quantity of pot. Tristan knew that their super strict manager Joe would use the opportunity to once again teach the boys a painful lesson, via their bums. 

“Now you’re saying you don’t mind?” Tristan was flummoxed.

“We mind,” Connor said quickly, “and we’ll be getting some payback soon.

“In the meantime we actually kind of enjoy getting spanked and if you spank Brad well… I think we can safely say…”

In his urgency to shut up the mouthy Connor, Brad leaned over and kissed Connor full on the lips. Connor responded enthusiastically and soon the two beautiful, naked boys were making out in front of Tris.

“OK, OK,” Tris said, massaging his groin, “I still think we could probably sort all this out with Joe.”

“It’s easier for you to just thrash us,” Brad said a little breathlessly, “then we’ll figure out some way for you to make it up to us…” 

Brad said the last eyeing Tristan with open interest, such that the tall, skinny boy began to blush.

“OK,” Tris said, “But this isn’t going to be fun for you.” 

Tris went and sat down on the couch then he gestured to Connor.

“Come here,” Tris said gesturing to his lap. 

Connor lay down across the older boys thighs, sticking his pretty white bum up as though eager for a spanking. 

Tris hefted the tawse.

“This is your final warning,” he told Connor, “Joe said he wanted your bums to be bright red.” 

“Bring it,” Connor said in his Davy voice.

CRACK. 

Tris landed the Tawse across both of Connor’s bum cheeks so hard that a welt immediately appeared like a bright raised strip across his butt. 

Connor took a deep breath but otherwise didn’t show any sign of the pain.

“I reckon my little brother could hit harder than that,” Connor told Tris through gritted teeth.

Tris smirked.

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

The sound of the leather tawse hitting Connor’s bum was like a gun shot. Still Connor didn’t cry out. 

Tris looked up at Brad and was shocked to see the beautiful, curly haired scamp had a raging hard on.

“You’re enjoying this,” Tris said in shock.

Brad blushed like a schoolboy caught behind the garden shed.

“You know the irony Tris,” Connor said, from across his lap, “if you had have just asked Brad to spank him he would have happily agreed.”

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

Connor hissed in pain as Tris was done. 

“What else do you like?” Tris asked Brad, ignoring Connor who had begun to fidget on his lap.

“What doesn’t he like?” Connor said, “he is a regular slut…”

CRACK.

Tris actually curled the tawse around to catch Connor on the point where the bum meets the thighs.

“OW,” Connor said with surprise.

“Don’t call him that,” Tris said to Connor furiously. 

“I meant it as a compliment,” Connor said annoyed.

“Still…don’t,” Tris insisted. 

Then he laid into Connor’s arse with renewed fury. 

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. 

Tris paused as he heard Connor cried out, he smiled grimly then continued. 

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. 

Tris paused in time to hear Connor begin to sob. 

Tris helped Connor stand, then he pulled the naked boy into his arms and held him tightly. 

“I’m sorry Davy,” Tris said, he reached out and began to massage Connor’s burning butt cheeks. At first the younger boy hissed in pain but eventually he began to gyrate, his cock pressing against Tris’ knee like he was trying to fuck it. 

Without even thinking Tris squatted down in front of Connor and kissed the head of his cock. Connor immediately grabbed at his head and tried to impale Tris’ face on his cock. 

“Classy,” Tris said and swatted Connor’s hands away. 

Then he licked a single long strip along Connor’s length, from the base of his cock to his tip before kissing it once again.

“If you’re going to suck it,” Connor said through gritted teeth, “suck it.”

“Such a romantic,” Brad said watching, though Tris could tell he was struggling not to touch himself. 

Tristan Evans took Connor’s whole length into his mouth until Connor’s cock pushed at the back of his throat. It was the first time he had ever given a boy head and it was…glorious.

“So that’s why you were always eating bananas,” Brad said, watching with awe.

Tris blushed but continued blowing Connor. 

Connor reached over and grabbed Tris’ head. Tris shot him a warning look, up through his delicate eyelashes but Connor simply held on for dear life, gripping fistfuls of Tris’ long, blonde hair in his hands. 

Tris waited until Connor was near the edge then deep in his throat he began to sing. 

Connor came as Tris reached the first verse of Rockin’ Robin. Rather than swallow Tris let Connor’s cum dribble out to cover his lips and chin. Then he stood up and sloppily kissed the beautiful, blue-eyed boy. Tris’ kisses tasted of strawberries, cream and cum and Connor decided it was the perfect combination.

“Go and put some aloe vera on that bum,” he ordered Connor, “while I give Brad his spanking.” 

Tris returned to his spot on the couch and gestured for Brad to lie over his lap…


End file.
